


Bad Or Good Morning?

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, USUK - Freeform, XD, like that, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland was having an horrible morning, that is, until he encountered a man that maybe, just maybe, made his morning better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Or Good Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I wrote this during my history class.....

Arthur Kirkland's morning wasn't going very well.

As he woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare his morning tea, he found out he didn't had any. He had cursed and growled at himself for forgetting something like that. After five minutes of cursing, he had then noticed his clock and almost screamed at seeing the hours.

He was ready to go out to work in less than ten minutes. Though, without his tea he was feeling rather grumpy and especially snappy, so he decided that on his way to work he would stop to buy a cup of tea somewhere.

Alas, today the universe was against him.

His car wasn't starting, and he was almost ready to rip off his hair.

Cursing a few more minutes to his stupid bloody car, he got out of the car and proceeded to kick it. Biting his lip, he cursed again as he tried to will away and ignore the pain it caused in his foot.

The Brit started walking to his work with a frown on his face. He would already be late as it was, so he might as well have breakfast.

Arthur sighed, what had he done to deserve this?

Entering the small café that was half-way to his work, he took a seat and looked through the menu.

"What can I get you, sir?" A maid asked from his side and Arthur said in the nicest voice he had at the moment that he would like a cup of tea and a toast. The maid didn't seem fazed by his tone of voice, fortunately. She scribbled down the request on a small paper and walked away.

Arthur observed the café; it didn't have many people, yet. It was a little early, except for him, he was already late for his work.

He hoped that his luck returned, because this was becoming a really shitty day.

 _Alas_ , the universe was a bitch. The maid returned with the tea and the toast. She put the toast on the table, but, as she was putting the tea she accidentally brushed her hand on the cup and since it was too hot she got burnt and that resulted in the tea being thrown at Arthur, who gave a yelp, jumping up of the chair and trying not to scream as the hot water made contact with his skin.

"I'm so sorry!" The maid cried out and ran to get something to clean. The few people in the café watched somewhat amused. The maid returned and Arthur had to resist yelling and cursing at the girl. The maid's eyes were getting wet as she was at the verge of tears, maybe because she was afraid this could get her fired.

Arthur sighed, trying to clean his shirt and jacket. Thank God, at least the water had fallen on his stomach, it could have been worse... If it fell a little lower, it would have been more painful and walking with a stain right on _that_ place would have been so embarrassing.

"It's okay, lass. It happens." The girl sighed in relief.

After Arthur said that there was no problem, the café manager appeared saying that the next time he came it was all on the house, he could pick whatever he wanted from the menu. Arthur smiled slightly, thanked – the maid apologised once again —, and walked to his work.

After getting there he went straight to the bathroom, to try to clean his outfit once again. He would smell like tea all day. Not like _that_ was a bad thing, at least for him.

He grabbed some papers and tried to dry his tea stain as much as possible, it would be faster with a dryer, but there wasn't one.

He was still cleaning when a handsome man that he had never seen before entered the bathroom.

Arthur continued trying to dry his shirt, though, from the corner of his eyes he was watching the other. Blond, with a strange cowlick in his short hair, bright blue eyes behind glasses, skin tanned but not too much and from what he could see, muscular. Blimey, was the man some sort of God or what?

The Brit drying his shirt with paper was unaware of the eyes that watched him. The man was eyeing the other discreetly, through the mirror in front of the sink whilst washing his hands.

The man grinned and cupped his hands under the tap until the water was overflowing from his hands. Arthur now stared at him confused. The man caught the other's stare and winked at him making the Brit blush a little.

The blue eyed man then put on a dramatic face and looked at Arthur.

"This water is getting out of hand!" Silence, now Arthur knew the handsome man was American.

A few moments later and Arthur cracked up laughing.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck?!" The Brit gasped still laughing. The other smiled at him and chuckled closing the tap.

"The water was getting out of hand." He replied shrugging but grinning widely.

"Oh, shit..." Arthur pressed his back against the wall trying to breath normally again and cleaning his eyes that had shed a few tears because of him laughing so much.

The phrase had been so unexpected that it even took him a few minutes to comprehend and once he did he just couldn't stop laughing. The morning had been dreadful for him and now all seemed so funny. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I'm new here." He said happily extending his hand for the other to shake.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." The Brit replied with a small smile, shaking his hand with the American, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred."

Maybe, _just maybe_ , his morning hadn't been all that bad and the universe wasn't a bitch. _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a text I saw on tumblr. :B


End file.
